


Fraser Does a Favour

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser does a favour (duh) and tricks Ray.





	Fraser Does a Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fraser Does A Favour

This little story suddenly came to mind recently, I couldn't resist

writing it, and have resisted the temptation to turn it into a full

length story (so far). Hope you like it !

#  Fraser does a favour.

by Fiona Scott 

Disclaimer: Due South characters belongs to Alliance and I'm just borrowing them for a fan fiction outing. These characters are not mine, and no copyright infringement or harm is meant by their use. Rating: G 

==================================================== 

Chicago police Detective Ray Vecchio was on the telephone at his desk in the Police Precinct late one afternoon, when his friend Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, approached. He seated himself in the chair on the opposite side of Ray's desk and waited. Fraser's wolf, Diefenbaker, seated himself on the floor next to the mountie. 

Ray finished his conversation, "Yeah later....", and hung up. 

"Whassup, Benny ?" 

Fraser, however, was staring off into space to the right of his friend, a wistful expression on his face. The detective turned and looked behind him. There was nothing remarkable to be seen. He turned back to his friend. 

"Benny ?" 

No response. 

"BENNY !!" Vecchio also thumped the desk in front of him. The mountie snapped back to himself with a start. "Oh ! I'm terribly sorry Ray, I was worlds away." 

Vecchio peered at his friend. The mountie was not normally so distracted. 

"What's the matter, Benny ?" 

The mountie cleared his throat before replying, "Well, there's nothing really the matter Ray. It's just...." He faltered, seemingly at a loss for words. 

Ray waited patiently, concerned. Diefenbaker whined at Fraser, seemingly concerned also. 

The mountie stared at the surface of the desk, licked his lips, and looked back up at his friend. "Ray, I need your help in a matter of some importance to me." 

Ray still couldn't place the peculiar expression on his friends face, but he replied straight away. "Of course." 

The mountie asked uncertainly, "Um, can you spare some time now ?" "Sure." replied Vecchio, already on his feet. 

He followed Fraser and wolf out the door. 

"Benny ?" 

"Yes, Ray ?" 

"You in love or something ?" 

There was no response. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As they drove, there was silence in the car, except for a few curt directional instructions from Fraser. Ray was getting more and more curious. Fraser seemed unusually emotional (for Fraser) but typically was bottling it all up, staring moodily out the window. Finally Ray could stand the suspense no more. 

"Okay, Benny, `fess up. Who is she ?" 

Fraser looked uncomfortable, "This is difficult for me Ray. I haven't felt this way in quite some time." 

"Ahhhh, then it *is* a woman ! No-one I know, I hope ?" He stressed the word "hope". 

Fraser looked even more uncomfortable, "No, no-one you know Ray. I only met her last Saturday anyway." 

"Last Saturday !! But today's only Tuesday !!" 

Fraser now looked embarrassed. "I know, Ray", he replied softly. He sighed. "But all will become clear when we get there. She...... she's unique, Ray." He nervously played with his Stetson. 

"And ...?" 

"Wait `till you meet her Ray, then you'll understand." 

Ray shook his head, it seemed to him Fraser was one of those guys who, when they fell for someone, they fell immediately, hook, line and sinker, or not at all. 

They arrived at a stables complex a few minutes later. Ray parked the car and they got out. Fraser paused, looking at his friend, as if uncertain about whether to proceed. 

Ray was impatient, "Okay, so now what ?" 

"I'll show you Ray. This way." 

Fraser led the way through the stables to the exercise yards. He gestured to one of the yards, and there she was. Long black flowing hair, big brown eyes, moving gracefully. 

"A HORSE !!!!???" Ray's eyes bulged. 

Fraser replied calmly, "Shhhhh, Ray. You'll scare her." "A Horse !!" Ray exclaimed again, only a little less loudly, and turned questioningly to his friend. 

Fraser ignored him momentarily. The graceful black Arabian mare had noticed the commotion, and approached the two men. She whinnied to Fraser and extended her nose over the fence to be petted. He stroked the soft nose while Ray stared in disbelief. 

Fraser began to giggle. He looked at Ray, unable to speak, and began to laugh out loud. 

Ray looked at him, incredulous. 

Fraser continued to guffaw, tears beginning to appear as he squinted his eyes up in mirth. 

The penny dropped. 

"You tricked me !", Ray pointed an accusing finger at Fraser. 

Fraser nodded mutely, still laughing too much to answer. 

Ray kept pointing at Fraser, "You yanked my chain !" He pointed at Diefenbaker, "And so did you !" 

Ray recovered from his shock, put his head in his hands and began to laugh too. Fraser was trying to get control of himself, wiping laugh-tears away from his eyes. Diefenbaker wagged his tail, pleased his masters little joke had worked so well. 

Eventually, the two men stopped laughing. 

The horse whinnied again. Fraser turned to her, "Oh ! I'm sorry !" He produced a carrot from a pocket and offered it to her. She began to crunch it with glee. 

"So what's all this about Benny ?" 

"Well, this horse belongs to Inspector Thatcher. She had to go to a meeting this evening unexpectedly, but she had to move Lady Samirah here to another stable tonight. It seems she got a better deal somewhere else, and needed some assistance in moving her." 

"So she asked you." 

"Yes. And since I don't have a car...." He gestured towards Ray. "And the Inspector said she'd reimburse you any fuel costs." 

"OK, so where's the trailer ?" 

The end 

============================================================ 

Comments and chocolate covered mounties (I like them too!) to; aka fi-oz on the irc 

* * *


End file.
